Teen Titans
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: My rantish thing about my views on some aspects of Teen Titans. Feel free to read... please  ANDCOUGHREVIEW . Insert smiley face here. Much love.


**A shortish rant about my general take on most things Teen Titans. Read on. (:**

**: :**

**How it started:**

One day I left the TV on, and then I went into another room and annoyed my cat. But then I started to listen to what the people on TV were saying... I heard the glorious sounds of a potential ship, so I tore into the room and watched the rest of my first Teen Titans episode. It has been true love ever since then.

**Characters**

**Robin:**

Ahh, yes, the Boy Wonder. He used to be with Batman, but one sunny day he walked out on that batty millionaire. Plus, he can do absolutely nothing, except ride a motorcycle and throw Birderangs or something. An obsessive control freak, Robin enjoys creating a theiving alter-ego named Red X, collecting burned dude's masks, and staring at newspaper clippings of his arch nemesis, Slade.

**Starfire:**

Seemingly girly, naieve and helpless, this Tamaranian princess can actually blow you up without batting an eyelash. (whatever that means) Not that she wants to, but she could.

**Cyborg:**

And here is Cyborg! The half man half metal extravaganza! Unless he's feeling extremely emo, he always says something to turn Robin's frown into a frown because Robin has no sense of humor. Okay, Robin's frown is no longer a topic of interest. Cyborg is cool. The end.

**Raven:**

By far my favorite character. Raven is unable to feel emotions, because if she does, she'll blow up to world or something to that effect. She is the complete opposite of some politicians I know *cough* Stephen Harper *cough* George Bush *cough* Republicans in general *cough* who, if they feel emotions, will suddenly cease blowing up the world! Ohhhh that was a gem.

**Beast Boy:**

Ahem. Beast Boy = 3. So he's either a negative, 0, 1 or 2. Ahahahahaha I'm so funny.

**Titan Ships**

**Beast Boy/Terra:**

Aag, the evil person! *She* went to an abandoned amusmant park with BB while Slade attempted to kill all of his friends based on her information. She's a sneak, a traitor and a stupid, stupid girl, because she thought that BB would be okay with that. "Oh, um, BB, maybe I should mention that I'm telling everything you tell me to Slade so that he can kill you all... Actually, he's killing all your friends right now... But we're okay, right?" And she was surprised when he got mad? Grr. I loathe this pairing in particular because she's a delusional unintelligent psycopath and she hurt my favourite green dude very badly. It pretty much ended when she became a rock - I never saw that working out.

**Robin/Raven:**

*Is sick.* Sorry, I don't like this one either. Except it's not as bad as the above abomination because I can somewhat understand what the point is (outcast girl gets the hero) but it's not something I want to see. Ech.

**Robin/Starfire:**

Ahahaha, what a beautiful relationship. It's not my favourite, but it makes me laugh because Robin acts like a fool around her (as demonstrated when he took the jealous jaw drop to a whole new level). **/69na7n6**

**Raven/Beast Boy:**

DING DING DING! The reason I watch the show displayed above for the world to see and acknowledge. And although it never happened in the animation, I am perfectly happy with what I saw. Let the record state that was: two hugs initiated by Beast Boy, one hug initiated by Raven, one arm around by Beast Boy, three arm arounds by Raven, (well, he was hurt, but I take what I get) one lucky penny, one helping up, one sensitive discussion by Raven, one sensitive discussion by Beast Boy, two Beast Boy light-up eyes, several BB grins, several Raven smiles, one Raven evil smile, one BB evil joke (which was hilarious, by the way) and countless other glorious arguments. THE DEFENSE RESTS!

**Titans Allies**

**Larry:**

My first impression of Larry was that he was a horrid singer. But then I came to realize he teleported to our dimension by spewing out of Robin's forehead, so I thought, "Oh, well then, he's a pretty cool guy." And that is why you never go by first impressions alone.

**Kid Flash:**

Fastest boy on earth, so I've heard. But before you start with your gutter-head comments, please note that Kid Flash is beyond cool. He's the best Titan who isn't really a part of the original team.

**Titans East:**

No where near as cool as my super heros all the way up this screen, but they certainly have their moments. Actually, I rather dislike Aqualad because he insists on not eating seafood (because he can communicate with them) but you shouldn't discriminate that way. That's like a person saying they eat Chinese people because they don't speak Chinese, they only speak English. And that, my friends, would be cannibalism. Not to mention it would be weird. Anyway. Stupid Aqualad.

**Silkie:**

Silkie is the little worm-type thing that currently resides amogst the Titans as their pet. He is definitely the most fitting pet they could have, since he exploded while remaining entirely intact. He's just cool that way.

**Villains**

**Control Freak:**

:D Control Freak. You've gotta love Control Freak. Not even my superior authoress skills can do him justice.

**Mad Mod:**

What I love most about Mad Mod is that he made Beast Boy fall over and Raven had to catch him, and then she stood there with his arm around her shoulder for hours. But even without his contribution to my gorgeous ship, he's pretty cool - I mean, not even Slade has hypno-screens, my duckies.

**Killer Moth:**

**/6btz5wf**  
Now, if you're sane, you'll be looking at this and saying, "Whaaaaaaa...?" And that, my friends, is precisely why I love Killer Moth.

**: :**

**So, yeah. That is all. Typed this out a while back when I was bored. And to any who see this that are following my story Reborn (which I encourage all of you to read please :]), I'll update tomorrow. Pinky swear. (:**

**Please review if you found this even remotely interesting, and/or share the same views. Hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings. :]**

**I think my toe is bleeding, so I'm going to go check on that. Bye now. (: **


End file.
